


Someone's gotta teach it, Bonehead

by Dappled_san



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But she's a hoe so, But someone dies, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Cookies for anyone that figures it out and doesn't spoil it, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, He hates humans at first kinda, He softens I promise, Hurt/Comfort, I love them so much, If ya'll want that it's up to you, No it's not the reader, Papy is sweeter than honey at all times, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Possible addition of other AUs, Possible smut, Prob gonna write a separate thing for that, Protective Sans, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has serious issues, Sans Has Issues, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, Sans has a gf at first, Sans is a jerk kinda at first, She keeps it to herself because she doesn't want to be selfish, Shes chubby okay I'm sorry, Someone dies, The reader fixes that kinda, Their Love Is So, You and Sans all the way, You are the reader, You sneak your lil butt in there and give Sans some good loving, You're gonna hate this gf so much I already hate her and she isn't even a thing yet., also depression, monster racism, plus sized reader, racist bigots, reader has anxiety, reader has no name because it's an insert you ninny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dappled_san/pseuds/Dappled_san
Summary: You're a teacher for the first monster and human mixed school in the state. You're also a student at the local college as well, studying to be an art teacher. You live with your grandfather as you finish your studies.. Luck just steps on your doorstep in the shape of a giant goat woman, offering you a position to teach kids the ways of the arts. You gladly accept and begin your new role, and everything is going well. That's until he shows up, and wants yougone. You try to keep on going even if this skeleton is the science teacher and you have to see him, every.single.day...Well... at least everyone else likes you.( Updates once a week unless something comes up! )





	1. Get up it's time to get this pary started

5 am, tuesday, 20XX

Too early.. Way too early..

You grumbled through a mouth full of pillows, your eyes adjusting to the darkness of your room. Your alarm was ringing rather loud against your ear from under your blankets. You groaned, rolling over to move your sheets and grab your phone. Your eyes straining against the brightness as you turned the alarm off and began to stir. 

That's when a soft knock could be heard from your door. You had already swung your legs over the edge of your bed, your one phone-free hand rubbing your eyes. The voice of your company echoing against the wood of your door..

“Hey (y/n), you up?” The man’s aged tone asked concerned. You chuckled, yawning as you finally got to your feet to approach the door, pulling it open to reveal the elder who was pressed against your door. His face dumbfounded as he looked up at you, a sheepish smile lacing his lips as he waited for you to say something.

“Yeah Gramps, I’m up.” You rolled your eyes playfully and he finally moved. Slowly arching himself back up into a stand with a grunt, muttering something about getting old and being tired. 

“Good, I was just making sure you were gonna get ready for work. Your first day as an elementary art teacher.. How lucky are yah?” Your grandfather’s voice showed great interest despite sounding like he was about to crumble and fall asleep where he stood. You couldn’t help but smile, your eyes still glazed over with exhaustion as you gingerly pressed past him to head to the bathroom; continuing to speak as you did so. He followed behind idly as you threw on the light and grabbed your toothbrush.

“Yeah, I’m pretty ecstatic about it. More so nervous..” This was your first job in any kind of school system, and you were still in school! Well.. more like you went to school at night..You had decided to live with your grandfather to finish college up in your own home town while your mother moved away. Your father was around, but your grandfather could use the company.. 

As for your job, it was a monster ran school. One of the first, Some humans volunteered to send their children to school with monster kids in order to smooth the tension over between the two kinds. It just happens that the governor of your state was open to monsters and actually was married to one.. It was all his idea and you couldn’t agree more that it was an awesome idea. Your best friend was a monster, meeting her at a small College gathering and sparking like you’ve known each other forever. You wanted her to feel at home on the surface..even if she had already been here for about a year and a half.

The woman in charge was the queen of monsters. Meeting her a while back you had explained that you were in school to be a art teacher for either middle school or younger.. She was happy to see she wasn’t the only one interested in teaching.. And even told you she wanted to open a school! That’s where the promise was made, that she would love for you to be the one showing kids art when she opened up her little school house.. And here you where. It was odd to be offered such a job without a diploma, and you addressed this with the queen and she promised it wasn’t a problem. She just wanted someone who loved kids and knew how to get their creative juices flowing. After showing her some of your own work she said she couldn’t think of anyone else best fit for the job.

“Don’t be, Toriel is a great woman. She’ll make you feel at home.” Your grandpa reassured as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom as you began to brush your teeth. You scrubbed for a moment before spitting out, turning your head to look at him. Toriel actually saved his life this one time.. He had almost died walking from his car to the gorcery store one cold night. If the queen wasn’t there to catch him and call for help, he would’ve frozen to death. Took him a while for his leg to heal, but here he was.. Alive and fine. “I know Gramps.. I just.. What if the kids don’t like me?”

“If I like you, they’ll like you.”

“You’re my family you have to like me.” You snorted, placing your brush back before crossing your arms. Glaring at him from the corner of your eye. He laughed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

“Ehh I wouldn’t say I have to like yah. More so I put up with you being here.” He was very independent, not usually liking his living space invaded with your things. You asked him once when you were younger if he wanted to come live with you and your family.. His responsive was a cold stare and silence.

That shit still haunts you. 

At first he had to adjust to having someone else around, since it had been years since your grandmother had been in the house. Having died when you were around eight, it left him alone for so long. You were now twenty one, and basically forced yourself into his house against his wishes. Overtime he got used to it, and actually welcomed the company.

“Pfft, You love having me here. I make a mean meatloaf and you know it.” You had picked up your brush to comb your hair, pulling it back into a neat ponytail. 

“You mean, your mother makes a mean meatloaf. She taught you how to make it.”

“Yeah whatever old man. “ You retorted humorously, placing the brush down to move past him again, “Don’t you have a fishing boat to catch? When does it leave, six thirty?” He looked down at his wrist, eyeing the watch the best he could through squinted eyes. One of his hands going up to scratch his beard as he finally caught on to the time.

“Guess you’re right. I gotta leave before you..” At this point you stopped in your own doorway to look back at him. Without warning he hugged you. You chuckled, pulling him tightly in your own hug in response, “ Have a great day. You’re gonna be fine I promise. Love yah” The older man told you gently, patting your back and kissing your cheek before shuffling away. 

You told him you loved him too as he went on his way before darting back into your room. You closed the door behind you, throwing on the switch so you could actually see what you were doing. Your room was a mess and you had a feeling it would remain that way for now. Being a busy college student and all, and now a teacher! Now that sounded weird coming from you. 

Your heart began to thump against your chest as you skipped over to where your clothes were saved, avoiding the pile of art supplies you had waiting near the closet door. You pressed yourself into the handle and tugged it open. You knew what you were gonna wear, a button up polo shirt with a nice pair of black dress pants. Finally spotting said items, you pulled them from the hangers and made your way back to your bed.

Placing them down, you took off your PJs and quickly slipped into the outfit. Dragging your hands down your sides to straighten the fabric out. Your head peaked over your shoulder to look at the mirror that hung near your window, your eyebrows knotting together in concentration as you pondered.. Should you bother looking at yourself? Every time you did, you just saw how..round you were. Sure you weren’t huge, but you had a little bit..extra to love. People said you were just husky, but.. You saw something else.. You decided against it, not wanting to ruin a good day by thinking negatively.. You removed your hands from your plaid before heading to the kitchen to eat. Stopping short to turn around and grab your supplies..

You settled for a bag of muffins and some tea that your Grandfather left out for you. You were a sucker for tea, it always seemed to help you kick start your day. The warm tea braced your mouth and you swallowed, letting out a low "ahhh.." you had some time to kill.. Having gotten up maybe way too early, mostly because you wanted to be sure you were ready. Also mostly because you were way too anxious, your heart was in your throat but you tried to keep your cool. You leg bobbing up and down as a hand rested against your knee, the cup of tea still up against your lips as you zoned out. What if you messed up..? What if your grandfather was wrong, what if this was a mistake? You were gonna mess up, you just knew it.. maybe you should call Toriel and tell her to forget it? No no, that wouldn't be fair to her.. she needed you. You promised her, and she was so nice.. you couldn't just abandon her.. It would be wrong, it would be-

You Nearly dropped your mug as you phone buzzed on the table, jolting slightly at the sudden outburst of noise. With shaky hands, you placed your drink down and reached for your cellphone, your thumb scrolling up to see who texted you. It was the Queen, who was labeled 'Goat mom.' You swear she did that on her own, snickering as she did so.. You couldn't help but laugh along with her.. since your sense of humor was kinda similar.. 

****

**Goat mom:  
** Hello Child! I hope you're ready for today! :D Oh I'm greatly excited to have you!

****

**You:  
** Yes I'm happy to be working with you, Mrs. Toriel! I hope I make you proud!

****

**Goat mom:  
** You've already made me proud! :) :ooo

Geez, She sure did love her emojis it seemed, wonder who taught her all those.

****

**You:  
** I'm getting ready to leave now! I'm happy you're proud of me!

You felt your lips curl up into a soft smile as you stared at the phone. Wondering what exactly you did to make her proud. Though she was always happy and seemed to approve of alot of things you've done that she knew about..

****

**Goat mom:  
** Great! I'll see you soon my child! Get to school safe!

You send your last reply and quickly got to your feet. Taking your mug to the sink before pouring the rest of it down the sink, and feeling rather guilty for wasting it.. but you had no time. Plus your stomach was starting to bother you, damn nerves were really tearing at you now. You pushed on however, moving back to your bag of stuff and grasping it. Throwing it over your shoulder before taking your phone and putting it into your pocket. The other pocket had your keys, and you fished for them briefly. Hooking your car keys with your fingers before stepping out the door and heading out to work..

You had no idea how much was gonna change.


	2. First day of teaching lucky you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally make it to school and there's already issues for your friend, Toriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might change the title of this chapter.
> 
> Sorry if this seems rushed! I'm getting ready to leave to get to class. I'll edit it hopefully when I get home!
> 
> Thanks for jumping on and enjoying the ride! 
> 
> Who was that looking you down? owo hmm?

When you got there, you had no idea that there would be a group of police officers standing in the front of the small building. A small group of humans and monsters standing side by side, guarding the doors.

You also didn’t think about the fact that there was a good handful of protesters on the other side. High in the air were signs screaming profanities alongside their voices, their eyes hard with fury.. With fear. It was no secret that the school was opening and it appears half the town had nothing better to do but scream horrible things to a bunch of kids.

Some of those hateful stares were on you as you stepped over to the officers blocking the entrance.

“Stupid monster loving bitch!” You could hear at least one of them say from across the street. Your eyes locked on the group, narrowed and full of disgust. Why were humans so.. Awful? You refrained from saying anything and turned back to one of the police officers that were patiently waiting for you to actually say something. The group of monsters and humans on your side had already responded to their bitter poison with some of their own, and you had to get your butt into work.

“Hey I’m here to-”

“License please. Ms. Dreemurr has a list of who is allowed in.”

That was quick. You held your breath, slipping your hand into the bag of supplies to pull out a blue wallet. Unzipping it and reaching inside, using your fingers to flick through credit cards and other stupid things you had before finding your ID. You picked it up with two fingers and shyly presented it to the man in front of you. He had been staring at you, obviously hesitant and ready god forbid you pulled something dangerous from your bag of tricks. When he saw the familiar glistening of plastic, he seemed to relax. Using a gloved hand to pick it from your hands to look at it. 

His other hand sported a clipboard, and on the same shoulder he was caring a rather impressive firearm. Really? A weapon? Here? Sure humans were crazy, but something like that could easily tear through that crowd like butter. Better safe than sorry..

Eventually, he lifted the clipboard to look through the names before giving you your ID back with a nod. He and his fellow officer to your right stepped aside and ushered you past them quickly. The morning sun peaking through their shadows to illuminate the lovely red doors before once again being encased in darkness. The guards were back in their original stance, leaving you in the chilly shade. You signed, once again feeling your nerves acting up as you looked into the window of the first classroom as you ascended the stairs. 

Standing there was a large, furry, goat woman. Her eyebrows squeezed together as her eyes scanned the large crowd. A paw tenderly placed on her maw as it seemed she was trying to hold back tears. You felt a pain in your heart as you continued to watch her. As if she felt your worry, her head swung around so she could look at you. Her ears swinging at the sudden motion from her skull, and that look she had on just a moment before melted. She still managed to give you a smile before beckoning you inside with one of her paws.

You didn’t wait a second more, rushing inside and closing the door behind you. The school was buzzing with life, you could hear the group of kids in Toriel’s classroom already as you walked through the halls. The walls were still pretty bare, some inspiring posters hung but it didn’t feel worn in yet. You’d have to change that with some fun crafts, maybe something with paint first? Kids like finger painting right? You sure hoped so..

You had pretty much forgotten about what ha happened outside as you began to pre-plan your teaching methods before large hands gently grabbed your own. You must’ve stopped to look at one of the bare walls and the queen found you before you her. The contact made you jump a bit, but you relaxed when the white of her fur blessed your eyes.

“O-Oh! Toriel! Sorry I was just thinking about some stuff..” You admitted softly, looking her face over. Clearly she was trying her best to keep a straight face, but she was still in distress..

“Oh no it’s alright my child.. I’m sorry about, erm.. What you had to walk into..” Oh, did she think you were thinking about that? Of course, the poor woman was basically shaking in your hold, and you were too focused on stupid art crap to notice. Ugh, you felt shitty..

“No It’s okay, I’m okay!” You were more concerned with her at the moment anyway, your grip on her fingers increased as you locked eyes with her. Although she was much taller, you still managed to find a way to look at her, “I’m more worried about you… why are there so many officers? And those protestors? Ugh I’m so sorry you have to deal with them..”

The queen let a quiet sigh slip from her lips as a smile climbed across her expression, and she removed one of her hands to pat you on the shoulder. “I should have expected the Governor would send some help.. Since Protest were bound to happen my child.. He said it should pass, but recommends having at least three officers around for.. Quite some time.” The monster queen’s voice seemed to fall flat, her ears drooping more so than usual, “We’re lucky to have someone watching over us. I don’t care if I get hurt, but if any of the children… I..I don’t know what I would do.”

You felt guilt bubble in your gut as the queen began to tear. This was your kinds fault, bringing fear into innocent individuals, and there wasn’t much that you could do. The only thing you could honestly think of that would benefit her was being there when she needed you.. And that’s what you planned on doing.

You pulled Toriel into a hug, your face planting itself into the softness of her robe. She snickered, lifting you up with ease to pull you into a tight embrace. Shaking you back and forth as you began to beg for air.

She placed you down shortly after and you straightened out your shirt, smiling up at her.

“Don’t worry Toriel. I’ll protect these kids with my life! I swear!” 

She gave you a concerned look, as if she didn’t want you to risk your safety, but it soon faded. Being replaced with a lazy look of gratitude and a light pet on the head..

“I thank you.” Was all she said as she removed her paw, looking up at the clock. It was almost eight thirty, and she gasped. School was about to start and the two of you were being emotional balls of sap. Oops.

“Come quickly! I’ll show you to your room! I’ll come back with the children! Then you can meet them all! They’re very excited to have someone teach them the arts!” She had tugged you and you both started for a rather impressive art room. The pair of you stopping right outside so you could see what she had placed underneath the door window. You name, in shiny metal, it made it seem so official. You couldn’t help but feel..happy. 

“Ms. Toriel, this..this is amazing! Thank you!” You jumped around like a kid, and she giggled. Opening the door with a key before handing it over to you. “This is your key! I recommend locking up each time you leave, if there are no children in your room of course.” You looked down at your key, nodding in understanding. She explained a few more things as she finally swung the door ajar before leaving you to set up.

You classroom, although on the decent side regarding size.. Was amazing. When you first walked in, you spotted the large desk that sat in front of a large chalkboard, like any classroom. Things started to get different when you looked at the large tables in rows in front of you. All had a small tub full of brushes and pencils, brand new aprons hanging in the front of their tables. Against the wall where the door was, two large sinks were placed. Cabinets hanging over them, you’d probably end up putting extra supplies inside. The opposite side of the room were large windows overlooking a playground.

The back wall was bare, nothing but a large post-it board sat ghostly. Haunting your creative side, and causing you to think of future projects to fill that empty space in your room. Everything was untouched and basically begging for you to do something..

“Soon.. I gotta get ready for my class!” You exclaimed to yourself as you finally moved inside. Playing your heavy bag on your table as you began to unpack. You put the finger paints on your table, knowing that was going to be your first project. Alongside the paint, you pulled out some construction paper of all colors into a neat pile along side some crayons and markers so they could sign their names. You’d have to talk to Toriel about putting these up in that naked hallway when they were done… The rest of your stuff went into the storage space above the sinks. Finally you were done, with ten minutes to spare. With a bounce in your step you held your apron in your hands before throwing it on. You were ready to start your day, and excited to finally meet the kids. You watched the door, the window was cloudy so people couldn’t peak in but you could still see the outline of whoever passed the door..

For a while there wasn’t anyone, but then.. Someone on the short side. Clearly not a kid, walked by only to stop by your door. The shape of the person was wide, their head rather round and smooth..someone bald? Maybe.. You didn’t move to open the door. Something kept you where you stood.. You could feel the eyes of the person just..digging into you. You felt the air in your lungs catch on to nothing, not leaving your body as you stayed stiff..It felt like forever before they moved.. Leaving you alone once more. Who could that have been? Why did they stare you down like you just committed a murder.. At least you thought they were looking at you in a such a way. It sure felt like it.

Finally you moved, leaning on your desk as you caught your breath as more shapes came into view and tiny voices filled the air..

“Well..” You exhaled, pushing yourself back into a stand, “It’s time to start I guess..”


	3. Humans are cruel, but so am I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is afraid, do you blame him? I don't.
> 
> The previous chapter in San's POV

i don’t know why she did it, why she allowed a human into the school. sure there are human kids here, but.. really..? I shoulda been home. my eye sockets were extremely heavy from the lack of sleep the past few days. i was far too worried about this whole school thing and mixing monster kids with human ones? Toriel must have lost her mind, and to top it off.. a human teacher? i only agreed to be a science teacher to make sure nothing went wrong, plus toriel basically begged me and who am i to tell her no. I just couldn’t keep up with this constant fear of losing anyone to these.. Hateful beens that aren’t afraid to lash out and harm the innocent. Sure monsters are strong because of magic, but the soul of a human is twice as powerful than any monster.. Even boss ones.

I didn’t trust them, no I still don’t trust them in the slightest.

Ever since we reached the surface, it’s been nothing but looks and whispers from everyone that seemed to past by.. The kid assured us that it would pass, but from what i’ve read these humans even hated their own kind at one point..simply because of their color. What kind of savages are we up against? How would it pass when they’re still having issues within themselves? Well.. they all come together to hate on something else.. Us.. 

It just bothered me, I remember when she called me and told me about this.. Human woman. She apparently met her one day through another human.. She had saved the old man apparently and they had grown close. He had invited her over for coffee, which she obviously took because she’s Toriel. I warned her to keep her guard up, but she insisted it was okay..

“o you _goat_ to be kidding me..”

Was what I said, trying to make light of the situation to appear calm.

When internally I was dying. She found the pun.. _punny_.. And I was glad she fell into my trap, I didn’t want her to freak because I was freakin’.. Heh.. 

Now here I am, wondering a school to get used to it. Getting in was hell in itself, seeing all those angry faces really got my bones grinding and you have no idea how badly I just--

Nevermind, I may be a monster.. But I’m no _monster_ , you know what I’m saying?

I just worry about my family and my friends. Pap is so innocent, and pretends to be okay.. But I can see it sometimes.. In his eyes. That _fear_ , that _hurt_.. He wouldn’t hurt a fly, and yet he’s received death threats.. It hurts my soul.. 

I just want him to be safe.. I love my bro. 

These humans are ruthless. Those signs, those words.. Walking up to the school I think I even had a rock thrown at me.. Being big boned I barely felt it, but I believe it hit me.. The officers even seemed to flinch at me as I approached. Hands in my pocket, my eyes lazily lidded, but I guess being a skeleton no matter now harmless you appear.. You still strike fear into the hearts of these.. Things..

Toriel should have thought this through. This human woman could be plotting something, she has free rein with these kids. The minute I see one wrong thing.. One wrong move. I’ll let her know..

I’ll remind her who she’ll have to face if she ever gets the idea to harm anyone..

I had turned a corner, one of my hands going behind my skull to give it a tender scratch. My mouth falling open to yawn, a couple of kids ran past. Happily giggling and just being pure.. I can’t blame the human kids here, they have no idea what’s going on. If anything their parents poison their little heads. It’s sad because some of them actually like my jokes.. Heh.. too bad they’ll grow up to be hateful beast. 

I shrugged my shoulders, chuckling to myself. I hate being negative, but the past few years.. It’s all I know how to do. Doesn’t help that the kid.. Well.. the few times they reset, they came back different.

And I had to lose them all.

I won’t let it happen now, this time it’s different. The kid promised not to reset ever, but I didn’t think of the challenges we faced when we actually got to the surface. I thought all my problems were finished and done..

Now I face a whole nother demon.

The entirety of the world, against all of us.

I didn’t realize it, but I had zoned out. I figured I would’ve tried to head to my new room to give it a look over.. Today the kids weren’t gonna need me for anything since apparently Science was every other day. Good thing too because I hadn’t really planned anything.. I did some research about how to be a science teacher. Apparently there’s this dude named Bill, and he’s the science guy. Thought about starting off class with a movie with him in it.. Easier work for me and the kids would enjoy it.. at least that's what the internet said.

He’s really popular in the human school system, I had looked him up and watched a clip or two.. Smart guy, knows his chemistry.. Too bad there wasn’t a _reaction_ from the kids on the show. Hehe, that one was bad.. Geez I haven’t really been in the joking mood lately. These protest and the stress of this whole school thing has really been messing with my skull lately. Anyway.. I had accidently passed my door and was in a totally different hallway. Pretty bare boned, if you ask me.. I figured it was the art wing. The school was small, but it was neatly broken into parts.. Which is cool I guess. It keeps us..separated from her. Which eased me just a bit.. But being here now I felt kinda cold..

I could see her door. The light was on, and her frame was moving in and around the room. Sure it was just a black shadow, but from what it looked like she was on the shorter side.. She was quick, probably nervous about starting class today.. 

She should be.

Being the prankster I was, and being in a rather bitter human mood.. I felt the urge to mess with her a bit. Thank my stars that Toriel was busy with the kids, or she’d probably smack me for what I was gonna do. Apparently when death comes, a skeleton loomed over the humans and just..stares at them from the distance. If I scare her a bit maybe she would think less of doing something stupid..

Not like she would really see I was a skeleton, but still. Staring her down behind a door maybe she would stay on her toes and not think twice about what she does.. Right? Damn it Sans you’re thinking about this too much.. Just stand there and look intimidating damn it..

I grinned, slipping slowly past the door only to stop when I knew she could see my outline. It worked, her once bouncing body that flew around the room stopped dead in her tracks. LIke a deer in headlights, yeah apparently that’s a sayin’.. Had to look that up too.

I just stood there, looking her shape down. I felt another soft laugh slipped from my teeth as I turned slowly to leave. The noise of kids coming down the hallway told me it was time to leave before Toriel saw anything.. I made my way to my room, unlocking it with the key that was given to me before slipping inside. My soul racing as I began to worry some more, my hands going up to grip my eye sockets..I felt my body slip down the door as I fell into a sit.. This was going to be so hard..

Maybe I should give Phey a call. She knows how to make me feel better, heh..

Love that girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's Phey o.O Hehe


	4. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just had some stuff going on!

Hey y’all   
Just wanted to inform you that I had problems with my internet the past few days so I haven’t been on my computer enough to write ^^; 

I should have the next chapter up sometime this week or beginning of next week!

Thank you!!


	5. A/N LAST ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops stuff has been going on in my life!

Hey guys!! I’m sorry for taking so long ^^; I recently had a huggeee pile of work thrown on me from school and started a new job. So it’s been pretty stressful over here!! 

I’m finally on spring break though! So expect a chapter or two finally!! ;-; I’m so excited to finally be writing again.

Thank you for sticking around!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this isn't original in the slightest. I love Undertale so much and I'm a Skeleton lover. Sans and Pap are awesome and deserve so much loveee.
> 
> If you have any questions about the story, Requests for future chapters.. my tumblr is http://the-pastel-pigeon.tumblr.com/ !
> 
> I am looking for a beta reader, I need someone to fix mistakes and give me some good feed back ^^;


End file.
